The Gift of the Horse
by beautybells
Summary: Sequel to 'Akito's Gifts'. Please read that, first, or you'll be really confused! The timeline was changed forever, but how, and in what way? Each Zodiac member finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Shigure stood at Akito's bedside, and a few tears escaped. Then he turned and left the building. And his mind began to swirl.

_Maki's ninth birthday party. Shigure waited in the basement with his parents and three of Maki's friends. They all jumped out and shouted, "SURPRISE!". Maki jumped and then began to laugh. It was a white cake. _

_ Shigure left the Sohma house. He was tired of trying to write with Akito breathing down his back, and it physically hurt at times to watch his best friend's younger brother, Yuki, go through so much. So he moved a few miles off the estate and set up his home. He took Yuki with him, and Kyo showed up from time to time. Maki visited often. _

_ Maki graduated with high honors, but didn't attend college. Instead, she opened a bakery. _

_ Maki met Shigure's publisher, Mii. The two hit off and Maki reprimanded her brother for torturing the poor girl. Shigure protested it was all in good fun. _

_ Maki got her own house on the Sohma estate. She invited the immediate family for an open-house shortly after it was remodeled. Shigure got lost in the basement, and Maki had to go and find him. _

_ When Kyo disappeared, Maki started cooking for her brother and cousin. When Tohru arrived, she and Maki became close friends. Tohru loved spending time with another Sohma. Maki taught Tohru some recipes, and allowed the girl to "earn her keep". Maki and Shigure both knew that even if Tohru had turned out to be a lazy bum, Shigure would probably have allowed her to stay- especially since Maki would have taken her in anyway! _

_ Maki was invited to attend the informal gathering at Akito's house, but declined. She had rarely spent time with the head Sohma, aside from New Year's, and didn't intend to start now. _

_ Maki married Eiji Gifu. Tohru was the maid of honor, and Shigure was a bridegroom. Everyone was happy for Maki. _

Shigure blinked. Those things had never happened! He ran down the street and knocked on a white house's door. A tall girl with long black hair and sparkling eyes opened it. "Gure? What's wrong?" she asked. Her voice had changed little.

Shigure stopped. She really was alive. "Akito's dead... and I wanted to see you. I thought you should know," he managed. Behind his sister, he saw a blonde Eiji. "Maki? Who is it? Oh! Hello, Shigure. Is Akito...?" the man asked. Shigure nodded. This was surreal!

"Just and FYI. I'll head back now," the dog murmured and ran back to the house. He had a sister again. "Thank you, Akito," he breathed. How had his whole life changed in one instant?


	2. Hatori's Past

Hatori sighed when he went to take Akito's pulse and found nothing. After informing the others, he quietly pulled Kiri aside and explained what had happened. The little girl cried for a little while, and Hatori carried her to Kana, who was waiting outside. When he stepped out the door, his mind left his body.

H_is accident, how he reminded Kana that the injury was not her fault. _

_Akito's reluctant attendance to his and Kana's wedding. How he kissed the bride with a feeling of awe. The way Shigure clapped him on the back, and Aya danced with Kana several times. Yuki thanked him for breaking the pattern- it was the first time a Zodiac member had found love for many years._

_ Kana and Hatori's new house on Sohma property, how Kana loved it. _

_Kana holding baby Momiji in rabbit form, promising to care for him as his mother could not. Hatori smiling at her maternal actions. _

_Kana longing for children, though the idea was absurd. It was physically impossible, given Hatori's condition. Hatori's medical work-around, and Kana's excitement when she learned she was pregnant._

_Kiri's birth. Kana was so worried when she was early, but Hatori comforted her. It was most likely a member of the Zodiac. _

_Holding Kiri for the first time, marveling at how precious she was. Emotions Hatori had never felt, surfaced._

_Kiri's head cold when she was one, causing her transformation. How Kana fell in love with her daughter all over again, this time with the small chick._

_Kiri and Momiji bonding over time. Kiri befriending Momo._

_Hatori and Kana meeting Tohru for the first time. Kana explained that Hatori was simply afraid that Tohru would get hurt, like himself. Hatori watched Tohru playing with Kiri and smiled. _

_Hatori calling the family by Akito's request. The time was near. Kiri was so confused._

Then, he looked up, and smiled at Kiri, who blinked away the last of her tears and reached for her mother. Hatori kissed Kana and smiled at the sun, thanking Akito silently for the life Hari had always wanted.


End file.
